Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice
by Nettie
Summary: Ginny Weasley's sworn that she will never fall in love.Then Draco Malfoy comes into the Picture. Will love conquer all? Flannel PJ's, bloody noses and lots of sexy Draco inside.
1. Bloody Noses, Flannel and One Locked Roo...

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Chapter One

By: Nettie

A/N: This is my first Series about Ginny, I haven't decided who she will end up with, it will probably be Draco, but it might be Harry. 

On The Princess Diaries and A Girl Names Leonie, I will not be writing about them anymore because I've decided that they are to Mary-Sueish.

__

_Her brother Charlie once said: Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice, and everything fierce is what Ginny's made of._

_If someone asked anyone who knew her to describe Ginny Weasley, it would probably be fierce, or strong. She was a temperamental fireball, constantly changing her moods. She could be incredibly sweet one moment, then break your nose in the next. _

_In other words, Ginny Weasley was a challenge, beautiful and high spirited, she had an amazingly amount of boys in love with her. And two of them were very determined to get her. But Ginny's sworn that she will never fall in love, can love beat all? Or will Ginny's fierceness and determination get in the way?_

__

__

Ginny walked through the halls, it was noon, and she wanted to get to lunch. She suddenly stopped at a frightened voice. "Leave me alone PLEASE No!"

She opened the door, to find a 3rd year old Hufflepuff girl cringing against the wall and Crabbe and Goyle advancing towards her. "I don't thinks so," snarled Ginny. She kicked Crabbe very hard in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground moaning, and then she turned to Goyle, and with one swift clean movement, broke his nose. She took her wand out, and cursed them both. Then calmly, she brushed her robes off, and looked at the girl. 

"You all right? Did they do anything to you?"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"All right, scat," said Ginny.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have a little chat with Draco Malfoy," said Ginny, with a playful glint in her eye.

Ginny stormed into the Great Hall, and right up to the Slytherin Table. She grabbed Malfoy roughly by the robes and slammed him with all her force against the wall. The hall was empty by now, and he looked at her in surprise. "Draco Malfoy, I swear to god if you ever send your goons to hurt another girl, I will kill you." He looked into her furious face for a second then without speaking he grabbed HER by the arm and slammed HER against the wall. Ginny didn't even flinch when the hard stone connected with her back, knocking the breath out of her. "It seems that you're the one who is going to play victim now Weasley. I'm going to teach you not to threaten a Malfoy ever."

Ginny growled and kneed him hard. In a matter of seconds they were rolling on the ground. Ginny gave him a bloody nose, and he gave her a black eye, she lunged for his arm, twisting it up and over his back, he gasped in pain, then grabbed her leg and turned it quickly, there was a sharp crack, and Ginny fell backward. 

"WHAT is going on?" cried a horrified voice. Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway. "Miss Weasley Mr. Malfoy WHAT happened here?"

"We got into a fight," said Ginny calmly.

"That is obvious, both of you need to go to the Hospital Wing, and I will be talking to Professor Dumbledore about you two!"

She conjured a stretcher for Ginny, and then marched out of the room, Draco limping beside her. 

"I'm going to get you Malfoy," Ginny hissed before Madame Pomfrey began to heal her leg.

But Draco didn't answer, he was staring at her in utter shock. Not once had this girl bust into tears over her leg, even while Madam Pomfrey healed it, which was a painful process, did she cry out, she looked as if she wasn't even in pain.

Two hours later, the two were in front of Prof. Dumbledore, who looked amused. "You two were fighting, Miss Weasley how many times have I told you not to fight?"

"I lost count at about 50 sir," said Ginny with a small smile.

"Well, I am going to have to teach you a harsher lesson this time. You and Mr. Malfoy will be confined to one room for 2 weeks, you will have no contact with anyone but each other, I want you to sort out your differences, and please," he said smiling a little. "Miss Weasley, don't kill each other, I don't want either of you dead."

Ginny turned to stare in horror at Draco, who looked back at her in astonishment.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" screamed Ron. "THAT GIT WILL HURT YOU!"

"Ron, be quiet," Ginny said crossly, stuffing a robe into her book bag. "It's only 2 weeks, and Dumbledore's making me, I didn't do it."

"WHAT DID YOU GO FIGHT HIM FOR?" yelled Ron, purpling.

"His goons were hurting a Hufflepuff, do you expect me to just sit there and let them?"

"You should have left them and him to us," said Harry.

"And what Harry?" asked Ginny losing her temper. "Let you guys TRY to fight him? I don't care what you think, I can take care of myself a whole lot better than any boy can." She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

"She's to wild," said Ron. "She needs a boyfriend or something to tell her what to do, she won't listen to her own flesh and blood."

_I wish that person was me_, thought Harry as he watched her red head disappear.

Day One:

Draco glared across the room at Ginny, who was eating a apple and reading a book. She suddenly looked up.

"What?"

"Nothin Weasley, I was wondering if you could possibly get uglier."

"Say that again Malfoy and I'll take this book and shove it down your throat," said Ginny grinning, before going back to her book. 

Draco watched her from across the room. She really was very pretty--beautiful in fact. Her hair wasn't exactly curly, it was wavy either, it was a cross between both, and hung down her shoulders in a million different loops and semi-curls, it was such a unusual color too, deep dark orangy red. She looked up at him again, and he marveled at how dark brown her eyes were. _God, what's gotten into me? Why am I admiring Weasley's eyes? I hate her! I HAVE to hate her._

Sometime later Ginny got up and went into her bathroom, changing into her pajamas. They didn't have separate rooms, and would be sleeping in the same room. When she came out, braiding her hair absently, Draco was already in bed. He turned and glared at her, then turned away. Ginny rolled her eyes, this was going to be a very long two weeks.

Draco turned to look at her, she was wearing a very big pajamas that looked like they must have belonged to one of her brothers. _Oh god,_ he thought, o_h my god, why does she have to look incredibly sexy in flannel? This is going to be a very long, and very hard tow weeks._

A/N: That's the start, it sucks I know, but I don't care! ::jumps out wearing a Easter Bunny suit singing her review song: Give me a Review! Give me a Review!::


	2. Book Burnings, Snogging and Half Hearted...

Chapter Two: Book Burnings, Snogging and Apoligies

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Chapter Two: Book Burnings, Snogging and Half Hearted Apologies

By: Nettie

Day Two: 

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Make me Weasley. OW!"

"You deserved that."

"I did not, you filthy pilfering excuse for a witch."

"You did too, you slimy git with no brains."

Ginny glared at him, and stomped her foot angrily. "Stay away from me Malfoy," she said as he started forward. 

"I don't want to come near your horrendous face Weasley."

Ginny had had enough, she grabbed the book she had been reading and chucked it at his head. It hit its' mark perfectly, and Draco was out cold. "Oops," she said giggling. "I REALLY didn't mean to do that Malfoy," she said in a very fake sincere voice. She giggled again and dragged him onto his bed. 

Draco woke sometime later to see Ginny contentedly reading and eating orange pieces. He winced at the headache he had. 

"You threw a book at me!"

"You were going to try to hurt me so I don't see why I shouldn't protect myself."

"I was NOT going to hurt you!"

"Oh really? And WHAT were you going to do then?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA OKAY?" He grabbed her by the waist.

Ginny slapped him hard. "Do that again Malfoy and you won't be able to walk for a year." She grabbed the door and began to tug at it. Finally she gave up, but kept her distance from Draco. More than ever she just wanted to get away from him. He scared and interested her at the same time. Something in those weird eyes of his just freaked her out, and made her feel helpless.

When they were both in bed that night she lay there, thinking, she felt trapped, like she would never be let out. "I want out," she said softly. "I want out." She began to cry, silently at first, then loud enough for Draco to hear. 

_What the hell? Weasley's crying? Well ,Well, Well, the girl who's tough as nails turns out to still be a frightened little girl._

He hesitantly got up and sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"Go away Malfoy, don't want anyone insulting me right now," she snapped. 

"God, Okay." He went back to his bed, and her breathing quieted. "I wasn't going to insult you anyway." he whispered into the darkness.

Ginny hid a smile, there must be more to Draco Malfoy than she thought.

Day Three: 

"DRACO MALFOY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!." Ginny screamed. Draco had just burned her books up with his wand.

"Shut up Weasley."

"YOU JUST BURNED ALL MY BOOKS UP AND YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP?? YOU BASTARD."

She lunged at him. but he was ready, he flipped her over on the bed, his body pinning her to it. Ginny bucked under him, but he wouldn't move. 

"I just told you to shut up Weasley, I don't like not being listened to. I am going to have to make you obey me aren't I? You'll be a project, you're quite a handful. But I will tell you this, you will obey me, or you will die."

She glared at him. 'Oh Mr. I'm a big Death Eater, I'm really just gonna submit to your every will because YOU said so."

He slapped her. "Never, ever call me a Death Eater again Weasley."

"And why not? Don't like the truth thrown in your face?"

He looked at her furiously, then pulled up the sleeve of his robe, showing her his wrist. There was no Dark Mark upon it. "See Weasley? I am NOT a Death Eater, or a Supporter of Voldemort. Check your facts before you make assumptions."

She looked up at him looking defiantly beautiful. Draco felt a odd sensation in the bottom of his stomach. He wanted to cover her with kisses, to tangle his hands in that wonderful hair of hers. She suddenly wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over, so she was straddling him. 

"Why I never knew you cared Weasley," he said, trying to hide his feelings.

"Malfoy, I want you to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. I'm sorry for saying that you were a Death Eater okay?"

Draco didn't laugh at her, or even drawl something insulting, he did something that shocked Ginny so much that she was completely speechless. He kissed her.

A/N: That was a sorta Cliffe, sorry! I'll have the next Chapter up ASAP! REVIEW! 


	3. Fights, more flannel, and velvet pajamas

Chapter Three: Fights, more flannel, and velvet pajamas

_Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice_

_Chapter Three: Fights, more flannel, and velvet pajamas_

_By: Nettie_

_Draco didn't laugh at her, or even drawl something insulting, he did something that shocked Ginny so much that she was completely speechless. He kissed her.  
_

He poured everything into that kiss, desperation, pain, fear--everything.

Somehow they had rolled over and she was staring up at him with her big brown eyes. He finally broke the kiss and she just stared at him, eyes huge. He leaned in and kissed her again. Immediately, Ginny's senses screamed NO THIS IS WRONG! Ginny struggled, pushing at him.

"Malfoy get OFF me," she yelled. Startled, he jumped, he was in some sort of daze. "Kiss me again Malfoy, and I'll kill you," said Ginny, her voice trembling an iota. "Stay away from me."

She retreated to a corner of the room, and stayed there, hiding her face. Finally she got up, dressed for bed and went to sleep.

Draco stared at her flannel clad back, what had he been thinking? Kissing a Weasley? His father would kill him! Ginny stirred and turned over, facing him. She was still asleep, her masses of red locks spread all over, her lips parted slightly as she breathed.

_Beautiful..._The word just drifted into his mind. _She may be beautiful, _he told himself, _but she's a Weasley, a poor excuse for a wizarding family. They deserve to be exterminated, and that is that._

Day Four:

Ginny glared across the room at Draco as there breakfast appeared in front of them. She was still dressed in her to big pajamas, and Draco was unsuccessfully trying not to watch her. After she finished her toast, she got some parchment and quills out and began to write.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to run his hands through her hair, to kiss her breathless, to show her HE was in charge. He was a Malfoy, he should have this girl on her knees begging for his kisses. She didn't hear him coming up to her until he was almost inches away, she was so absorbed in her writing. She suddenly looked up to see Draco Malfoy's ice blue eyes staring into hers for a split second before he was kissing her.

_Oh? So he wants to be dominate does he? _thought a little voice in the back of her head.

Another voice, *Shut up, we're SUPPOSED to be enjoying this*

_No, Ginny, surprise him, make him obey you!_

Ginny suddenly flipped over so she was on top of Draco and then she REALLY kissed him.

She tasted like sugar, Draco's mind went out of control. He'd never kissed, or been kissed by anyone like this--she kissed him like her life depended on it.

Then suddenly, she stopped, smirking. "Better think twice about trying to control me again Malfoy." She pushed herself off him and sat as far as possible away from him.

She was trying to ignore the sensation in her stomach that had churned when she had kissed him--she didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she didn't like it.

Draco was furious, he glared at her with such malice that if she was actually paying attention to him even she would cower with fear.

Day Five: Ginny woke up late that say. Yawning she got out of bed, and noticed a piece of parchment on the ground. She picked it up.

Dear Ginny,

I can't stand it anymore, you're driving me crazy. Dammit, I'm not good at expressing my feelings, not in words, or even in a letter. So here's something that I've written, maybe you'll understand, but I seriously doubt it, you're a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy, we're different:

_I like blue eyes_

_Hers are brown_

_Not like the woman of my dreams_

_And her hair is not quite as long as I had planned_

_Five foot three isn't tall_

_She's not the girl I pictured at all_

_In those paint by numbers fantasies I've had_

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_when my heart got lost in those sparkling brown eyes_

_She's not at all what I was looking for_

_She's more_

_No, it wasn't at first sight_

_But the moment I looked twice_

_I saw something that not even I could ignore..._

Ginny stared in shock at the letter, he had left...but how? God damn him! She sat on the bed, racking her brain. She had to get out of here, she wasn't going to stay here alone, there was no way in hell she was. He stared at her intently, and she looked back. She could have sworn that she had seen tears in his eyes, but the next second, she knew she must've imagined it. He got up suddenly, and left the room.

In the end, Dumbledore let her out, she didn't know how he had known, but he had, and he let her out.

She went to classes like normal, and as she was walking downstairs, already late for lunch AGAIN, her foot got caught in the trick step, and she could feel it snap. This time she did cry, it hurt so bad. Then gentle arms were lifting her out of the step, she clung to the person as they murmured unacknowledgeable words into her ears.

"It's okay sweet," said the person, she couldn't see very well, everything was getting blurry. "No one's gonna hurt you, I won't let anyone, ever hurt you." She distantly remembered someone setting her on a bed, then someone whispering in her ear "beautiful," but she must of dreamt it.

She woke up in the hospital wing sometime later, her head aching, and her leg throbbing. Ron and Harry were sitting near her, both of them brooding heavily on something. The door swung open and Ginny heard Ron's shocked voice. "Malfoy! What are you doing in here?"

Draco ignored him completely, and went and crouched next to Ginny.

"What," said Harry in a bewildered tone. "Was That?"

_What was that indeed,_ thought Ginny to herself.

* * *

Draco was in a rage, how could this excuse for a witch DO this to him? How could she affect him so? Why did he just want to take her into is arms and protect her forever. G_od dammit, I CAN'T do that, I was born to serve the Dark Lord, and that I will. I am a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't do anything unless it will help THEM._ Draco mentally scolded himself for even thinking about Ginny. _I'll treat her like a treat Pansy, _he thought, j_ust another slut..._ But even Draco Malfoy himself didn't know how hard that would be.

* * *

Ginny was let out of the hospital about an hour later, Ron had gone to get Hermione, and Harry was supporting her. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her. Ginny looked up, confused. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time," he told her, before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Before Ginny could even THINK that Harry was kissing her, there was a growl of anger, and Harry was torn away from her. Draco stood there, looking like a furious dragon. "Potter, if swear if you touch her again I will kill you," he said in a soft and dangerous voice. Harry looked at him, and finally registered what had happened.

"Why you--"

Draco was walking away, Ginny could tell he was still upset by the way he held himself, his shoulders were shaking with anger. But why anger? Could it be possible...? No...

"Come on Ginny," said Harry angrily, and he helped her to the common room.

When Ginny was in bed, Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened.

"He's in love with her you know," said Hermione softly.

Ron laughed coldly. "Love? Malfoy doesn't know what that is."

"A few days ago I'd agree with you Ron, but have you seen the way he's looked at her at dinner? Or when she's walking to classes?"

"Of course I haven't," snapped Ron. "Malfoy shouldn't be staring at my sister!! Ginny's already sworn she'll never fall in love anyway."

"No one can prevent love Ron!"

"Yes they can!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can--" Ron was cut off by Hermione suddenly grabbing his ears and kissing him. She let him go and marched up the stairs.

Ron turned a brilliant purple as Harry pounded the ground laughing hysterically.

"What," he sputtered. "Did she just do?"

Harry has crying he was laughing so hard. "I think it's called a kiss Ron." Still laughing, he went up the stairs to the dormitory.

Ron sat there completely stunned, Hermione, _Hermione_ has just kissed him.

"Ron?" said a soft voice. Hermione had just come down. How could she look so beautiful in pajama pants and a tank top? wondered Ron briefly. "Look Ron, I'm sorry I...well you know, I just lost my temper."

Ron looked at her for a second, standing there with the firelight accenting her creamy skin and couldn't believe what he hadn't seen before. Hermi was no longer eleven and his best friend. She was HERMIONE, she was beautiful, and he was in love with her.

He got up, and approached her. "Hermi?"

"Hum?"

"Would you," he said, his lips almost touching hers. "Run away if i kissed your right now?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead kissed her.

Ginny, who had been spying on them, smiled. Finally, they deserved to be together. She wandered over to the window and looked out at the lake. There was a shadow walking towards it, the silhouette of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny took a deep breath, grabbed a over robe and crept unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, who were now very into their snogging, through the portrait hole. It didn't take her long to get out to the lake, her bare feet getting wait from the dew on the grass. Draco was sitting on the grass. He turned when he heard her behind him.

She was standing there, her red hair in a braid, strands were escaping from it, and strands fell into her bright brown eyes. She wore a nigh gown, with a dark green velvet robe that only button slightly at her stomach. She looked terrified, and beautiful. They stared at each other for eons it seemed, then Draco slowly got up and walked towards her.

Okay, here we go:

Next Chapter: Tortured Love, Wet Feet and Jealousy

What will Draco do to Ginny when he cannot decide whether to hit her or kiss her? Will Harry stop brooding and act like a man and try to win Ginny over? Will Hermione and Ron continue their snog fest? Weeeeellll, find out next chapter! Due in about a week!

Thanks:

W&M_Law: For unintentionally making me write my own G/D series

Shea: Who made this awesome funny prophecy up: _Oooh I predict that,* falls in to cheap little trance* On the day of the New Moon (lets just pretend that's today) The Chosen Scribe shall write again, With her Quill, flickering in the candle light, behind the bars of enchantment that surounds her. She shall write of two Star Crossed Lovers who may never marry due the theiee birth. It shall happen on the day of the new moon._ Hehehe, Shea you go girl!

Marie: Who made me look up the word sadomasochists, since she used it in her review and I had no idea what it meant. Now I forgot again ::goes to look for her dictionary::

Random Comments:

__MagicMaiden: Why Ginny and Draco? Um, because I like them together. Harry and Ginny don't belong together in my opinion, I think Ginny's gonna die in the next book.

Child of Shadows: How could I make my Draco a Wuss? ::huggles her Draco Replica:: I never could, that's why he can't decide whether to bash Ginny's brains out or snog with her.

Oh, and as for the poem, I've got no idea who it belongst I, I changed it a bit. 


	4. Tortured Love, Wet Feet and Jealousy

Chapter Four:Tortured Love, Wet Feet and Jealousy

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Chapter Four:Tortured Love, Wet Feet and Jealousy

By: Nettie

_She was standing there, her red hair in a braid, strands were escaping from it, and strands fell into her bright brown eyes. She wore a nigh gown, with a dark green velvet robe that only button slightly at her stomach. She looked terrified, and beautiful. They stared at each other for eons it seemed, then Draco slowly got up and walked towards her._

He walked towards her, god how he wanted her.

"I--" her voice shook, and she looked away from his gaze. "I want to know what you want with me, and what you're doing to me. I want it to stop."

Ginny looked at him--in his eyes was a degree of love and pain that scared her. She stumbled back, clutching her robe to her, she felt as if she was stripped naked under his gaze.

He grabbed both of her wrists, and looked at her intensely.

"Let go," she whispered.

"You really don't want me too," he said smiling coldly.

She kneed him hard in the crotch. "Yes, I do," she snapped back, as he grunted in pain.

"Weasley, don't you understand?"

"That you're a selfish asshole?"

He smiled. _What? Draco, you don't SMILE, you SMIRK and SNEER. You don't SMILE. _He mentally hit himself. He leaned in so his lips were almost touching hers. "You have to realize Ginny," he whispered. "What you do to me."

Ginny wondered briefly why her brain turn to mush when he was so close to her. "What?" even her voice was loud in her ears. "Infuriate you? Make you want to rip me to pieces? WHAT Malfoy?"

He couldn't say it, she was to close. He felt dizzy from the overwhelming scent of spice--cinnamon and basil.

"Malfoy? MALFOY? Are you okay? Draco?"

He snapped out of his revere, and saw that Ginny was actually looking concerned. "Are you all right?" she whispered softly.

He nodded breathlessly, and slowly, leaned in to kiss her.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't...know."

He was about a millimeter away from her when he was yanked back. Ron, looking more angry than Ginny had ever seen him in her 16 years was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You bastard! What the HELL are you doing with my sister. Harry, get Ginny, get her away while I KILL this git."

Harry tried to pull Ginny away. Ginny whirled on him, jamming her elbow into his stomach. He flew backwards and rolled onto the ground, moaning slightly. "Never, ever try to tell me what to do," she snapped angrily

Then she turned to Ron, who looked abashed at her attack. "Ron, get out of here before I do something that I'll regret."

Ron stared at her with his mouth open. "Ginny, he'll do something to you..."

"And what if I want him to do something to me?" she replied calmly.

Ron spluttered. "No, I am staying right here until you're ready. I WON'T have you doing anything with this...this piece of scum."

Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits, and immediately, Draco knew Ron had gone to far. The famous Weasley temper was beginning to spark. She turned around, marched up to him, grabbed his neck and kissed him.

Ron yelled furiously, and Draco could feel Ginny smiled against his lips.

Ron screamed in rage and stomped off, dragging Harry after him.

Ginny pulled away, staring at Draco, seemingly speechless. "What as that?"

He stared at her, and realized that she was much to good for him. "We can't do this Ginny," he said urgently. "I'm not good enough for you--go to Potter, he loves you, you'd make the perfect couple." there was an incredible bitterness in his tone.

She was looking at him in a bemused expression, her eyes wide, she was furious. "I wish I never laid eyes on you Draco Malfoy!" she screamed and she stalked towards the castle, hoping he wouldn't see her tears. She cried all night in her dormitory. _I've fallen in love with the enemy,_ she thought to herself. _I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. _This was definitely not a nice feeling.

*************

_Draco, you're an idiot. You're in love with a girl--and you push her away as soon as she shows any sign of interest. You are a cut rate asshole, that's what you are. _Draco turned over in his bed, cursing himself silently. He wanted her--he loved her and he lusted after her. It was as simple as that.

*************

Harry stared at the embers of the dying fire. "Harry?" said a timid voice. Ginny was standing a few feet away from him. An image of her and Malfoy kissing flashed through his mind. "Harry, I'm sorry I hurt you..." she trailed off at the look on his face.

"Come here," he said softly.

She sat next to him, and he took her hand in his.

**************

Next Chapter: Complications, Evil Plots, and a New couple?

Do Harry and Ginny get together? Will there be ::yum:: more Jealous Draco? Will I pile more pain and misery onto our dear Harry?

I'm very sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I never imagined that it would be this short...But it ended up like this! I'm sorry! The next chapter shall be extra long!

Thanks and answers to:

W&m_Law: Umm, I think you're a little to hyper....I loved Chapter Six of This could be Heaven!!!

LilyAyl: 1.)Dumbledore didn't let Draco out, I haven't figure out HOW he got out of the room yet, I'll decide later...2.) I might just have to torture our poor Ginny a while longer. 3.) I don't especially know yet!! 4.) Oooh! Major Plot Hole I have yet to figure out, something downright nasty I think. 5.) ::wiggles her eyebrows:: Mwuhahaha! You never know!! 6.) I might, I can't tell yet. 7.) God, what ISN'T There to want in a dead sexy evil dude? I'd Jump him if I had too!

Hermione Malfoy: ANOTHER Squealer! I love to squeal! It's fun!!!

Ignacia: Well, here's what happens, and there is lots more to come!

Draco's Gurl: There'll be lots and lots more!

Again, thank you all for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, do you THINK i'd be here right now? No, I'd be in Corfu surfing...


	5. Complications, Evil Plots, and a New cou...

Chapter Five: Complications, Evil Plots, and a New couple?

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Chapter Five: Complications, Evil Plots, and a New couple?

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure Gin, what is it?"

"Will you," Ginny paused. "Will you kiss me?"

Harry stared up at her for a second, then slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly. There was a squeal of delight, and Ginny and Harry pulled apart just in time to see Lavender and Parvati running into their dormitory.

The next morning the school buzzed with the news that Harry Potter and little Ginny Weasley were a couple. Ginny carefully watched Draco through breakfast, and only once did he lift his silvery head and look at her. _How can I love someone who is so cruel?_ she thought to herself as she walked towards Care of Magical Creatures. "Hey Ginny?" called a voice. Harry, his messy hair flopping every where jogged to catch up with her. "You wanna go for a walk after dinner?" he asked, blushing.

Ginny looked at him, dear Harry, the harry she had loved since she was eleven. How could she break his heart?

"I--I can't Harry--" she faltered.

Harry's faced hardened. "This is about Malfoy isn't it?"

Ginny felt the tears coming, so she ran, and collided with a hard chest.

* * *

When she woke, she was in a dank smelling room. Groggily she lifted her head and looked into the merciless eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"So.." he said in his whispery voice. "Little Virginia Weasley has grown up, my, my, you're a pretty one aren't you?" He reached over to stroke her cheek. With a snarl of fury, Ginny ducked and punched him in the stomach. "Aren't we the fierce one?" he asked in amusement.

"Let me out of here!" she yelled, her heart racing.

"Oh no Virginia, you are going to have a very special guest in a few days,by the name of Tom Riddle."

Ginny froze.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "And then, it is MY choice what to do with you, I believe you will be a very nice start to my son's brothel."

* * *

"Have you seen Ginny?" asked Ron.

"No, I thought she was with Harry..." 

"Hermione, he hasn't seen her all night, and neither have I!!! Harry checked the map and she isn't ON it."

Hermione put her book down. "Let's go to Dumbledore."

* * * 

How many days had it been? Three, yes that was right, three days since she had been brought here. That meant that Christmas Vacation had started. There was a clanging, and two figures started towards her. Ginny's heart froze. Lord Voldemort was staring at her with his bright red eyes.

* * *

"What can we do?" wailed Mrs. Weasley, it had been three days since Ginny had disappeared, and Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley males were in the kitchen of the burrow. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley," Comforted Hermione. "Dumbledore will find her, don't worry."

But when Ron looked at her, he could see tears in her startling brown eyes. He put a arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him, silently crying.

* * * 

"Virginia Weasley," hissed the Dark Lord. "What a pleasant surprise."

_I will not be afraid, I will NOT be afraid, _Ginny repeated to herself. _Dammit, I'm afraid._"Well if it isn't Big Bad Tom Riddle," she snapped back, hoping her fear did not show.

"What are you going to do with her Lucius?"

"She'll be an excellent start for Draco's brothel," Lucius replied.

Voldemort fingered his wand. "I think I'll leave her with a little present, Crucio!"

Pain filled Ginny's body, but she didn't scream, or even fall to the ground in pain. She stood there, watching Voldemort disapparate. With a flick of his wand, the pain was gone, and Lucius was dragging her somewhere....

* * * 

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry. Mrs. Weasley had been given some sleeping potion and was now sleeping in her weary husband's arms.

Hermione leaned against Ron, and he stroked her hair absently. "We've got to find her somehow."

* * * 

Ginny was lead into a luxurious room with three women in it. "Make her presentable to my son," Lucius snapped before sweeping out of the room.

The women silently stripped her filthy robes off her and took her to a large bath filled with perfumed waters. Ginny closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had no idea what was going on, what was a brothel?

After her bath, she was wrapped in a sheet-sized towel toga style and the woman began applying make-up. One of the woman looked only a year or two older than Ginny.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The girl looked at her with pity in her eyes. "You are to be the start of young Master Malfoy's brothel."

"What is that?"

The women exchanged glances.

"A brothel girl's duty is to give her master pleasure in any way he wants," said the raven haired woman softly.

"I'm supposed to be a PROSTITUTE?' screamed Ginny. "TO DRACO?"

"Young Master Malfoy," corrected one of the woman.

They wouldn't talk to her further, instead dressed her, and sent her on her way.

Lucius led her through a maze of halls and rooms, finally they stopped and Lucius knocked on the door.

"What?" came Draco's sour voice.

"Open the door."

"There was a gusty sigh and a muttered word.

"I've decided that you should have your own brothel Draco," said Lucius. "This girl is the start."

He shoved Ginny in front of him.

Draco looked casually at her, then did a double take. _No, Not Ginny, Oh god, oh god, I have to play it cool._

"She's pretty enough," he replied. He got up from his bed and walked over to her, looking at her as if she was on display.He touched her arm, she flinched. "She'll do until we can get some more." He told his father. 

Lucius smiled cruelly, "Have a good time." Then he closed the door and left.

Instantly Draco's cold expression changed. "WHAT are you doing here?" he hissed.

Ginny closed her eyes, shuddering, he was shocked to see tears trickling down her face. 

"Virginia Weasley, get in that bed right now!"

"What?"

Draco didn't listen, he grabbed her, flung her on the bed, and proceeded to kiss her.

Ginny shrieked and tried to push him off. The door suddenly opened, and Lucius's head appeared. He smirked, and disappeared again.

"Draco Malfoy get OFF me," Ginny slapped him hard, he slapped her back. "Bastard," she muttered.

"Whore."

"Oh, yes, I'M the whore, you have to have Brothel girls because you can't get any action anyway else!"

He looked at her with amusement as she continued to rant. "Did you know you look really cute when you're mad?"

"Wh--"

He had leaned down and kissed her again, but this kiss wasn't hard and demanding, it was slow, gentle and sweet.

Ginny suddenly pulled back. "I have to get home, My parents are probably frantic. How do I get out of here? I need some clothes too."

Draco was looking a little dazed from that kiss. 

"Draco? DRACO? Do you have a broom or something I could borrow?"

He still was staring at her with the strangest expression on his face, slowly he nodded, and went to a closet, and pulled out his Nimbus 2001. She grabbed it and walked over to the windows. She flung them open and was out the window when Draco grabbed her arm.

She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. God how he loved her. "I've got to come with you, you don't know you're way around this part of the country."

She nodded silently, and he slipped on the broom. Her arms encircled his waist and they were off.

With Ginny's direction they got to the Burrow in 3 hours, it was beginning to turn light by then. She slipped off the broom, and there was a shout. A man Draco had only seen once came running out. Charlie Weasley enveloped his little sister into a hug. "Gin, god, where've you been? Oy! George! Fred! She's home! Wake up, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Percy, mum and dad."

There were shrieks as the Weasley family came out and hugged their daughter. Draco lurked at the sidelines, feeling like an outsider.

"WHAT are you wearing?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "Bill give her your robe! Cover her up!!"

Ginny pulled a robe over the flimsy outfit that the woman of the Malfoy household had made her wear. 

"I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy," said Ron evenly after Ginny told them what had happened. "I'm going to rip every Malfoy to shreds and starting with that one." He leapt at Draco, but Ginny had grabbed her robes in time.

"Can you leave me alone for a sec?" she asked her family.

"But--"

"Mum, he isn't going to hurt me, he brought me home!"

"All right, five minutes."

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went into the house and Ginny, almost shyly went over to him.

"Thank you for bringing me home," she said softly.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I'm in love with you." he blurted out.

She looked frightened for a split second. _Oh god, he just told me he loved me, oh my god._ She smiled. "I know."

Then she was gone.

__

__

Next Chapter: Three Little Words, Confessions, and Happily Ever After?

_Will Draco and Ginny get together? Will they get into a situation which involves red silk sheets and candles? Will Lucius Malfoy pay for his evil deeds? Will Harry sink into a horrible depression and end up making out with Pansy Parkinson? Will everyone live happily ever after? Well, you never know..._

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

A/N: Chapter six my very well be the end, I am not sure yet. I'm very busy researching for a new novel of mine, but I will try to find time to finish this.

__


	6. Three Little Words, Confessions, and Hap...

Untitled Document

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Chapter Six: Three Little Words, Confessions, and Happily Ever After?

By: Nettie

Ginny walked into the courtroom, clothed in navy blue robes, her hair held back loosely by a clip. Albus Dumbledore, who was representing her, followed.

When she was called the the stand, Ginny sat there, inducing such calmness and relaxation she almost convinced herself she was calm and relaxed.

"Mrs. Weasley," began Mr. Brandel, Lucius's lawyer. "Where were you December 15?"

"In Malfoy Mansion."

"Why were you there? And what exactly HAPPENED there?"

"I was kidnapped, Lucius Malfoy kidnapped me. I was taken to his home and three days later brought to see Lord Voldemort, who put the cruciatus curse on me. After they had their fun, I was taken to a room where three women informed me I was to be a Brothel girl to Draco Malfoy, they clothed me, and Lucius Malfoy took me to his son's room. I--"

The man cut her off. "Is it not true that you have feelings for Draco Malfoy?"

Dumbledore stood. "Objection!"

"Overruled."

"I'll ask again, Mrs. Weasley, do you have feelings for Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny slowly stood, there were tears in her eyes, and she looked at Draco, who was sitting in the stands. "He has taught me how to love." she said softly.

"Love? You speak of love when--"

Ginny turned on him with all the fierceness she possessed. "I'm in love with him all right? Shall I spell it out for you? I L-O-V-E Draco Malfoy!"

The trial seemed to go on for hours, Ginny sat there motionless, not daring to look at Draco. Finally, the court decided that Lucius Malfoy was Guilty of the Kidnap of Virginia Weasley, and for being a Death Eater, and was sent to Azkaban for life.

Ginny silently walked out of the courtroom with Dumbledore, and was heading towards the ministry car when there was a shout. "Ginny!"

She turned to see Draco running towards her.

"Come on," she said softly to Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Weasley, there is a young man over there who is very much in love with you, it would be a crime for me to not order you to go over there and kiss him, or at least talk to him."

"Please Professor, I can't do this."

He shook his head and opened the car door for her.

* * *

Ginny moodily look out across the grounds as thick sheets of rain poured upon them. Thinking she might take a walk, she wandered through the rain, the water plastering her hair to her face.

She suddenly stopped short near the Whomping Willow. Standing there, his silver hair hanging in water-soaked strands, a black lily in his hands was Draco Malfoy.

Next Chapter: Screaming, Snogging, Sex, and Secrets 

Ginny talks to Draco, Draco talks to Ginny, once thing leads to another and they end up having sex under the Whomping willow! NOT! Just kidding anyway: Next chapter IS the last, though I might do a epilogue.

Thanks to:

The DracoGinny Fanfic E-mail list! You guys are great!!

Sunny D. :I know I'm crazy, the people in white coats tell me that every day ::nods her head as doctors wrestle her into a Strait Jacket::

Bryn: Yes a Brothel is a Whore house, aren't a weird?

Le-anne: I like the sheet and candles thing also--might be in a new D/G fic I write.

and of course to Amy (W&M_Law) Because she's so awesome and tells me spoilers for her series! MWUHAHAHAHA!! 


	7. Screaming, Snogging, Sex, and Secrets

Untitled Document

Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice

Chapter Seven

By : Nettie

Immediately, Ginny turned to go. He grabbed her arm, and she turned towards him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Draco," she choked out.

He looked almost tender, which was very unlike him.

"I've got to go," she whispered.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he almost yelled. "Don't you get it Ginny, I love you, I'll say it again if you want me to. Dammit Ginny, I'm not Harry Potter--I'm not even Neville Longbottom--I'm a cold hearted bastard, I've been raised to be a Death Eater. I'm not good at flowery declarations--so fuck it, I love you."

She looked at him and smiled an impish grin. "So fuck it I love you? Malfoy, you have a wonderful way with words."

He smirked. "I know."

"I love you, even though you are a asshole," she said solemnly.

"Good," he whispered in her ear. "Because it would awfully hard for me to ask your Dad to marry you if you didn't love me, wouldn't it?"

She suddenly pulled back and looked at him. "Draco Malfoy! Was that a proposal?"

He smirked again, and kissed her teasingly. "Only if you say yes," he whispered in her ear.

"But I'm only 16, I mean, i want to marry you, but what about school, and I just sent your father to Azkaban and--"

Draco shut her up by kissing her again. "You're babbling Ginny."

"Shut up, you prat. Of course I'll marry you but--"

"Ginny? Will you stand still so I can kiss you?"

"But it's raining--"

"I like the rain--"

* * *

"WHAT!????" Screamed Mrs. Weasley before going into a dead faint.

Six of the Weasley's advanced towards Draco, receiving several kicks and punches from Ginny. "Hurt him and pay the price," she said sternly.

"Ginny--you've got to be reasonable," said her father. "You can't get married straight out of school!"

"Why not? You did!"

"That was different--Your mother--"

"My mother was pregnant with Bill, I am aware of that fact! But I'm NOT going to get pregnant unless I want to! And I'm certainly not sleeping with Draco for a while at least!"

"Damn," muttered Draco so softly that only she could hear. She kicked him lightly, and he scowled at her.

"I REFUSE FOR YOU TO DO THIS!" thundered Ron.

Ginny turned towards her father. "If you refuse--I'll just run away from him right this second."

Mr. Weasley sighed, then grabbed Draco's hand and shook it. "Welcome to the Weasley Family."

* * * 

_Several Months Later:_

"Oh, let me do it," said Ginny, as Draco fussed with the ties of his robes.

She was wearing a dark purple robe, which clashed with her hair and face--producing a very odd look--which made her look even more adorable. 

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she tied his robes properly.

"Hmmm? Nothing."

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Time to go Draco."

He tried to smile--it was still hard too--but he tried because he knew it pleased her.

"You're still an arrogant asshole," she whispered in his ear. "And I love you for it--never change."

He smiled and kissed her.

Harry watched them after the graduation. Ginny's small hand intertwined in his large one. She rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered something in her ear that made her kick him.

_I lost my chance,_ Harry thought, _I lost my chance a long time ago. He loves her, and she loves him--I'll never ever get her. _

High above, Professor Remus Lupin watched Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy hold hands--so much--so much like what he used to have--but that, is a different story.

THE END

Once again I thank all my reviewers. The next Ginny/Draco series shall be coming out sometime next month--maybe sooner. I really need to finish rewriting my first book in the Chanter Trilogy. Also, I'm moving to SF for the summer in just a little bit--possibly next week. Now All I have to do is find enough boxes to fit all my books in.

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I hope you liked this--I did. 


End file.
